Mr. Nezzer
Mr. Nezzer *'Species': Zucchini *'Age': Unknown *'Alignment': Good (mostly) Neutral/Bad (temporarily; except he preforming as villain in serval films, but then reformed) Mr. Nezzer is one of the main characters from VeggieTales. He temporarily plays the main antagonist in the films, but outside of them, is a very nice person. He was dropped from the series around 2014, and replaced by the similar-looking Ichabeezer due to Dreamworks' policy against interracial casting (as Nezzer, who was ostensibly African-American due to being an impersonation of Ken Page, as detailed below, was voiced by Phil Vischer, who is white). Bio In his debut episode, he and Mr. Lunt work at the chocolate factory. Voice Actors *Phil Vischer(From Rack, Shack and Benny to Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) Fun Facts *A running gag the characters Mr. Nezzer plays since his debut is that they often run a factory. * Phil's inspiration for Mr. Nezzer's voice was that of Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Mr. Nezzer in his original appearance was inspired by Nebuchadnezzar II from the original Biblical account of "Shadrach, Medshash, and Abedengo" from the Book of Daniel. His voice according to Phil Vischer was inspired by Ken Page as Oogie Boogie from the 1993 stop-motion film "The Nightmare Before Christmas". *Has had the most villainous roles out of all the characters. *He has very short minor roles in both VeggieTales movies. *Duke and the Great Pie War is the only time he worked for Mr. Lunt. *He often works with Mr. Lunt as villains, good guys, or just partners. *He is partners in "Sheerluck Holmes" and "Duke and the Great Pie War." *He is known for singing "The Bunny Song." *He was the good guy in most episodes, but he was villainous in some episodes. *He seen was reformed in 4 episodes. *He is not a mostly villain, but only sometimes he plays as villainous, not always. *He temporarily was a villain first, later he was reformed to believe in God. Gallery See Mr. Nezzer/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales characters Category:Males Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Rack, Shack and Benny Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Category:Josh and the Big Wall! Category:Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Category:Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star of Christmas Category:The Ballad of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:Sumo of the Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord of the Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon: Tuba Warrior Category:Moe and the Big Exit Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:It's a Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Neutral characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists